


show me and I'm all yours

by gayygabby



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayygabby/pseuds/gayygabby
Summary: this is literally just 4k about how much nicole loves to eat pussy lmao! inspired by the newlywed game at eh con! anyway enjoy !





	show me and I'm all yours

i.  
Nicole groans slightly as her alarm goes off on the nightstand. She reaches her hand blindly across the table searching for her phone. Cursing herself for forgetting to turn the alarm off the night before. 

“Shh”, Waverly whines as she pulls the covers over her head.

“I’m sorry”, Nicole whispers as she finally cancels the alarm. 

Nicole puts her phone back on the table and rolls over on her side, sliding her hand under the blankets and placing her arm over Waverly’s waist.

“Warm”, Waverly mumbles as she moves back into Nicole’s embrace, holding her hand tightly over Nicole’s arm.

Nicole smiles softly and lets Waverly stroke her fingers up and down Nicole’s forearm.

Waverly traces down to Nicole’s fingers, letting her thumb run across Nicole’s soft skin.

Waverly places her hand on top of Nicole’s, before moving Nicole’s hand up and down her stomach.

“Rub”, Waverly says as she continues to move Nicole’s hand.

Nicole lets out a small laugh as she moves her hand against Waverly’s stomach.

“You’re needy this morning”, Nicole whispers into Waverly’s ear.

Waverly smacks at her hand and grunts slightly.

Nicole feels Waverly’s stomach muscles clench as her fingertips dip slightly into her side 

“No tickles”, Waverly says, voice still filled with sleep.

Nicole moves her hands off of Waverly’s side and moves them slowly upwards to her rib cage.

Nicole feels Waverly take a sharp breath in as her fingertips graze slightly under her breasts. Nicole continues exploring with her fingers, letting them run along the edge of Waverly’s breast.

“Keep going”, Waverly says, rolling onto her back and grabbing onto Nicole’s hand.

The blanket falls slightly off Waverly as she rolls onto her back, allowing the top of her breasts to be exposed.

Nicole’s hand slides up the front of Waverly’s chest, till her fingers brush against Waverly’s nipple.

Nicole rolls Waverly’s nipple between her fingers, slightly pinching at the bud.

“Is this why you’re so needy?”, Nicole smirks as Waverly’s lips part slightly

Waverly’s eyes slowly open and Nicole feels the familiar warmth spread through her chest as Waverly’s eyes find hers.

“Would you believe me if I said no?”, Waverly says running her tongue across her lower lip.

Nicole’s eyes drift from Waverly’s eyes, down to her lips, and then the top of her breasts.

“Definitely not”, Nicole says leaning in to press a kiss to Waverly’s cheek.

Waverly pulls her hands from under the blanket and wraps them around Nicole’s neck. Nicole sighs as Waverly’s hands find their way into her hair, tugging slightly at the base of her neck

Nicole’s hand goes motionless on Waverly’s breast for a moment.

“Distracted?”, Waverly says as she tugs once more.

Nicole feels the familiar fire in her lower stomach start to burn.

Nicole pinches Waverly’s nipple before pushing the blanket down to rest at Waverly’s hips.

“Someone’s eager”, Waverly hums as she pushes her chest out.

Nicole leans closer to Waverly’s face, “I wouldn’t get so cocky now baby”.

Nicole quickly straddles Waverly’s hips, letting her hands rest on both of Waverly’s breast. Nicole runs her fingers slowly around Waverly’s nipples ever so slightly touching them.

Nicole watches as Waverly’s eyes flutter shut, as her fingers move across her breasts.

“Nic”, Waverly whines as Nicole’s hands cup her breasts fully.

Nicole’s eyes move from Waverly’s chest up to her eyes. Waverly is staring intently up at Nicole.

“Kiss me”, Waverly says, Nicole leans forward and pressing her lips to Waverly’s 

Waverly’s tongue dips into Nicole’s mouth immediately, and Nicole sucks on for a moment before pulling back.

Waverly groans as she tries to pull Nicole back down to her lips.

“See, not so cocky after all?”, Nicole whispers as she leans down to kiss across Waverly’s collarbone, letting her teeth sink into Waverly’s skin

Waverly places her hand into Nicole’s hair desperately trying to keep Nicole’s lips on any part of her body possible.

Nicole’s lips move upwards towards Waverly’s neck, where she kisses and sucks until tiny red marks appear on her skin.

Waverly tugs on Nicole’s hair again and pushes their lips to meet in a heated kiss. Nicole lets Waverly dictate the pass for a moment as her hands slide back onto Waverly’s breast.

Waverly pulls away first resting her forehead against Nicole’s.

“Please keep going”, Waverly says squirming slightly 

Nicole places one last kiss on Waverly’s lips before moving down to her chest

“I love kissing your lips, but you know there’s so many more things I could be kissing right now”, Nicole husks as she closes her lips over Waverly’s nipple.

Waverly yelps as Nicole sucks on her nipple while pinching and squeezing her other breast. Nicole starts picking up her pace by moving her lips from one breast to another.

“Oh”, Waverly moans as Nicole continues to suck and toy with her breasts.

Nicole could feel Waverly trying to move her hips underneath her.

“Who’s eager now?”, Nicole chuckles as she pulls back from Waverly’s breast.

“Shut up”, Waverly says pulling at Nicole’s sleep shirt.

Nicole stops her hands from taking off her shirt, “This is about you”.

Waverly huffs, throwing her hands back on the bed, “Then please stop teasing”.

“Never”, Nicole says with a smirk before leaning down to continue sucking on Waverly’s breast.

She leaves marks all around Waverly’s breast as she pinches at her nipples. Waverly’s hips are rocking faster against Nicole.

Nicole moves her lips off her breasts and moves slowly down her stomach. 

“Yes baby”, Waverly nearly cries as her hands push Nicole’s head downwards.

Nicole kisses Waverly’s stomach softly, letting her tongue trace across her abs.

“I love your stomach”, Nicole says letting her fingers trace over the spots where she left kisses.

Waverly laughs softly causing Nicole’s eyes to cast up at Waverly.

Nicole takes in the way Waverly’s hair is spread out on the pillow, and the red marks scattered across her chest.

Nicole pushes the blanket completely off Waverly, till she’s face to face with Waverly’s cotton underwear.

She presses a kiss to her inner thigh, which causes Waverly to jump.

“You okay?”, Nicole says placing kisses over Waverly’s clothed center.

“Nicole, I swear you better touch me right now”, Waverly cries pushing her hips up into Nicole’s face.

Nicole slowly peels Waverly’s underwear down her hips, tossing them to the side. Nicole throws both of Waverly’s legs over her shoulders.

“Or what?”, Nicole says as she leans closer to Waverly’s dripping center.

Waverly fists her hands in the bedsheets, “Nicole”, She says softer this time, “I know it’s killing you too, being so close to touching me”.

Nicole swallows roughly as she waits for Waverly to continue.

“I know you want to taste me baby”, Waverly’s voice dripping with desire, “And I know how much you love eating me out”.

Nicole feels her own center pound harder in her underwear and wetness seep onto her thighs.

“So please”, Waverly says tangling her hand in Nicole’s hair.

Nicole dumbly nods and leans in to press a kiss against Waverly’s center. Nicole lets her tongue swipe up and down Waverly.

“Fuck”, Waverly moans above her, keeping her hand tightly in Nicole’s hair.

Nicole lets her tongue dip into Waverly’s center, taking in her scent and taste.

“You’re right, I love this”, Nicole mumbles as she keeps her tongue moving around and inside of Waverly.

Waverly moves her hand to grab at Nicole’s arm, scratching roughly at her skin.

Nicole moves her hand up to Waverly’s breasts and giving them a quick squeeze before moving her hand down to Waverly’s clit.

Nicole’s fingers move across her clit, rubbing gentle circles around it as her tongue continues to swipe across Waverly.

Waverly’s hips arch higher and her hands push Nicole’s head closer to her center.

“Stay still”, Nicole husks putting her unoccupied hand across Waverly’s stomach to hold her hips down.

“Feels too good”, Waverly moans as she tries to force her hips up against Nicole’s arm.

Nicole holds her grip tighter on Waverly’s hips, forcing her hips down onto the bed as she dips her tongue inside Waverly again.

“More”, Waverly nearly cries as Nicole continues to move her tongue inside Waverly.

Nicole moves her hand off Waverly’s clit, Nicole looks up at Waverly as her fingers move towards her entrance.

“Baby”, Waverly pleads.

Nicole doesn’t wait a second more, pushing two fingers inside as her lips attach to her clit, sucking lightly.

Waverly’s thighs tighten around her head as Nicole picks up the pace with her hand.

“You’re so fucking hot”, Waverly groans above her, desperately rocking her hips into Nicole’s mouth and hand.

Nicole moves her tongue up and down Waverly as she continues to move her hand inside her.

“Is it good baby?”, Nicole says moving her lips off Waverly.

“Nicole Haught, do not take your mouth off of me”, Waverly says sternly.

Nicole smirks placing kisses to Waverly’s inner thigh as she pumps her fingers faster inside Waverly.

Waverly lets out a low groan, “Nicole”.

“Waverly”, Nicole replies keeping her lips moving across Waverly’s thighs.

“Fuck you”, Waverly whines as she tries to move Nicole’s head back to her aching center.

Nicole finally gives in, taking a long swipe at her center as her fingers start to curl. Waverly’s hand finds its way into Nicole’s hair. 

Waverly throws her head back and arches into Nicole’s mouth and hand.

“So close”, Waverly’s voice shakes as her hands tighten in Nicole’s hair.

“I got you”, Nicole whispers against her, sucking her clit back into her mouth.

Waverly’s hips snap at the action, her legs tighten even harder around Nicole’s head as she lets out a loud moan.

“Nicole, Nicole, Nicole”, Waverly says her name over and over as Nicole helps her ride out her orgasm.

Waverly thighs loosen against Nicole’s head, and her hips fall to the bed.

“You okay baby?”, Nicole chuckles slightly as she presses a kiss against Waverly’s center.

“Mhm”, Waverly mumbles, reaching blindly for Nicole’s hand to pull her up.

Nicole kisses up Waverly’s body, leaving one last kiss on her chest.

“Cuddle”, Waverly whispers as she pulls Nicole’s arm around her waist.

“So fucking needy”, Nicole laughs as she pulls Waverly into her chest.

“You love it”, Waverly fires back as she intertwines her hand with Nicole’s.

Nicole presses a kiss to Waverly’s head, “Yeah, I do”.

ii.

Nicole curses under her breath, thinking of all the ways she could possibly kill Wynonna. She quickly makes her way back into her office. 

As she enters her office Waverly’s presence startles her, Waverly is sitting on the couch with a book resting on her lap.

“Hey baby”, Waverly says as she closes her book.

Nicole flops down on the couch next to Waverly instantly putting her hands over her face.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”, Waverly instantly moves closer to Nicole, placing a hand on Nicole’s thigh.

Nicole shakes her head, leaning her body into Waverly’s. 

“Come on, what’s going on?”, Waverly says peeling Nicole’s hands off of her face.

“Your sister”, Nicole grumbles turning to face Waverly. 

Waverly brushes a strand of hair behind Nicole’s ear, “What did she do?”.

“She thinks she has authority to tell me how to do my job and it’s just such bullshit”, Nicole says angrily, pulling at the seams of her uniform pants. 

Waverly places a hand over Nicole’s, “Honey, I think maybe she’s just trying to help you out a bit”.

Nicole moves back from Waverly, instantly pulling at her shirt collar, “Great, now my own girlfriend isn’t on my side”.

“Sweetie”, Waverly laughs softly, reaching out to touch Nicole’s leg.

“Don’t sweetie me and now you’re laughing at me”, Nicole pushes Waverly’s hand off her leg, her cheeks growing flush from frustration.

Waverly sighs, “I think you’re being a bit dramatic”.

“Are you serious?”, Nicole says standing up from the couch, “I’m the god damn Sheriff”.

Waverly can’t help the way the fire in her lower stomach starts to burn as Nicole’s tone grows angry. 

“I know”, Waverly replies, watching as Nicole starts to pace.

“I’m the Sheriff and I’m in charge of this whole division”, Nicole’s says as her voice goes lower.

“You do such a great job baby”, Waverly says, shifting her legs to try and calm the ache between her legs.

Nicole stops her pacing and turns to face Waverly, “I’m in charge”.

Waverly notices the shift in Nicole’s face as she takes a step towards Waverly. 

“Stand up”, Nicole orders.

Waverly stands up immediately, taking a step towards Nicole.

“I’m in charge”, Nicole repeats again, placing her hands on Waverly’s hips. 

Waverly’s heart races as she feels Nicole’s hands slide off her hips and onto her ass.

“Yes baby”, Waverly hums as she lets Nicole pull her in closer.

Nicole’s eyes meet hers and Waverly nods, letting Nicole know she wants this.

Nicole kisses her hard, opening her mouth immediately letting Waverly’s tongue slip into her mouth. 

Waverly’s hands wrap around Nicole’s neck, as they kiss. 

Nicole’s lips move from Waverly’s lips, down the slope of her neck, attaching her teeth on the soft skin. 

“Fuck”, Waverly moans as Nicole sucks on her neck.

Nicole’s hands grab harder at Waverly’s ass, “Desk”, Nicole mumbles against Waverly’s neck. 

Waverly moves across the small office till her ass hits the desk. Nicole’s hands find her ass again as her lips press against Waverly’s. 

“Mine”, Nicole whispers as she places kisses down her neck.

Waverly tilts her head back, giving Nicole more access to her neck, “All yours”. 

Nicole quickly pulls at Waverly’s shirt, “Off”. 

“Do we have time for that?”, Waverly says placing her hands over Nicole’s 

“Baby, if anyone thinks about interrupting us, I will shoot them”, Nicole grows 

Waverly chuckles, before pulling off her shirt, “That’s very sweet”

Nicole smiles down at Waverly, pressing a quick kiss to Waverly’s lips

Nicole then moves her lips back down Waverly’s neck, and over the tops of her breasts 

“Baby”, Waverly whines as Nicole bites her nipple over the fabric of her bra

Nicole pulls down the fabric, attaching her lips to Waverly’s nipple. Nicole continues to suck as her other hand toys with the other breast

“Nic”, Waverly yelps as she flicks her tongue roughly against her breast

Nicole ignores her pleas, sucking red marks across her breasts. Waverly moves her hands from Nicole’s hair onto her shoulders, pushing her down slightly 

“Not so fast”, Nicole says pushing Waverly’s hands off her shoulders and placing them on the desk behind them

“I’m in charge here”, Nicole challenges, moving her lips off Waverly’s breast, “Are you going to listen to me?”

Waverly swallows roughly nodding her head quickly 

“Words baby”, Nicole says as she drops to her knees in front of Waverly 

Waverly’s jaw drops as Nicole kneels in front of her, “Yes, I’ll listen”

“Good girl”, Nicole replies as she presses kisses against Waverly’s stomach

Nicole slides her hands across Waverly’s stomach before stopping at the top of Waverly’s jeans.

Waverly digs her nails into the desk as Nicole slowly undoes the top of her jeans 

Nicole slowly pulls down her jeans, letting them rest at her ankles 

“Fuck”, Nicole moans as she sees the dark spot covering the center of Waverly’s underwear 

Waverly watches as Nicole’s eyes close as she presses a kiss to Waverly’s center. 

“Baby”, Waverly moans as Nicole presses harder kisses against her 

Nicole’s eyes flutter open, looking straight up into Waverly’s eyes

Waverly feels her knees go weak as Nicole watches her face

“I can’t wait to taste you”, Nicole says as her hands begin to pull down Waverly’s underwear 

Waverly’s hands lift off the desk, about to move onto the back of Nicole’s head

“Do you want me to stop?”, Nicole says eyeing Waverly’s lifted hands 

“No”, Waverly chokes out, slamming her hands back down on the desk

“Who’s in charge”, Nicole responds, her lips pressing kisses to the top of Waverly’s thighs

“You are”, Waverly says, watching as Nicole licks her lips

“Damn straight”, Nicole replies, then eagerly dips her tongue in between Waverly’s legs

Waverly’s hips jump at the feeling of Nicole’s tongue on her. Nicole lets her tongue run slowly up and down Waverly’s center

“So good”, Nicole mumbles as she sucks at Waverly’s clit

Waverly’s hands grip at the desk, trying to keep her hands put 

“Baby”, Waverly moans rather loudly as Nicole dips her tongue deeper inside 

Nicole moves her hands up Waverly’s backside, squeezing her ass as she pulls Waverly’s center closer to her mouth 

Nicole cranes her neck to reach more of Waverly, her tongue moving at a faster pace 

Waverly’s hips start moving at an uneven pace, “Nicole”

Nicole knows the tone of Waverly’s voice, she moves her hands off Waverly’s ass and brings them to her center 

Nicole keeps her tongue moving inside Waverly as her thumb brushes against Waverly’s clit 

“Yes”, Waverly moans through gritted teeth

Nicole tries to keep up with the pace of Waverly’s hips as they rock against her mouth. Nicole feels Waverly’s legs start to shake, “Come for me”, Nicole coos 

Waverly comes with a sharp moan, instantly releasing wetness into Nicole’s mouth. Nicole laps up Waverly’s center, until Waverly pushes her head away

Nicole slowly pulls Waverly’s now ruined underwear and jeans up over her hips, before standing back up

“Do you feel better now?”, Waverly says with a loopy smile on her lips

Nicole blushes, burying her face in the crook of Waverly’s neck

“I didn’t mean to jump you like that”, Nicole sighs wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist 

Waverly leans into Nicole’s touch, “It was hot, don’t apologize”

“I just get so frustrated sometimes, like nobody takes me serious”, Nicole says resting her head on top of Waverly’s head

Waverly runs her hand up and down Nicole’s back, “I know baby and I know Wynonna can be a pain to deal with sometimes”

“I don’t want to work anymore”, Nicole says

“Then don’t, let’s just leave early”, Waverly says pulling back from Nicole’s arm

“But I kinda have to stay”, Nicole whines, pouting her lowe lip slightly 

“Aren’t you in charge?”, Waverly says smirking slightly, “And I don’t think you’ve ever taken a day off”

Nicole laughs, “You’re right baby. I’m the boss”

Waverly intertwines their hands, tugging Nicole toward the door

“Come on sheriff, its my turn to be in charge”, Waverly says with a wink

Nicole swears Waverly is going to kill her one day.

iii. 

Nicole checks her watch nervously, “Baby, are you almost done?”

“5 more minutes”, Waverly shouts from upstairs 

“You said that 5 minutes ago”, Nicole grumbles under her breath 

Nicole taps her dress shoes impatiently as she checks her watch once more

“Waves, we are going to be late-“, Nicole stops mid-sentence as Waverly’s heels click on the floor in front of her

Nicole’s mouth dries instantly, her heart pounding in her chest, “Oh wow”

“You we’re rushing me”, Waverly pouts as she runs her hands over the skin tight black dress 

Nicole’s brain short circuits as she takes in Waverly. The black dress stopping mid thigh, but still showing off the perfect amount of tan skin. Waverly’s hair was curled softly, falling down her shoulders. 

“I um sorry”, Nicole spits out as she takes another step towards Waverly 

Waverly smiles shyly, “Do I look okay?”

Nicole reaches out to take one of Waverly’s hands in hers, “You’re so beautiful”

Waverly leans forward pressing a kiss to Nicole’s cheek, before running a hand down the front of Nicole’s dress shirt. Nicole’s knees go weak at the touch 

“Are you just going to stand there?”, Waverly says teasingly, turning to grab her purse off the table 

“No”, Nicole says as her eyes fall onto Waverly’s ass, as she grabs her purse

Waverly turns around with a smirk, “Are you looking at my ass?”

Nicole’s eyes shoot back up to Waverly’s eyes, “Maybe”

Waverly saunters over to Nicole, swaying her hips slightly, “Sheriff Haught, how inappropriate”

Nicole lets her hands rest on Waverly’s hips, thumbing at the fabric underneath, “Can you blame me”

Waverly laughs, leaning in to kiss Nicole. Nicole taste the lipstick on Waverly’s lips, sucking lightly at her bottom lip 

Nicole’s hands move from Waverly’s hips down to her ass, giving it a squeeze 

“Nic”, Waverly moans slightly 

“We are going to be late for dinner”Nicole says as Waverly’s lips move down her neckline 

“I have something else you can eat”, Waverly says sucking roughly on Nicole’s neck

“Jesus Waverly”, Nicole says running her hands through Waverly’s hair

Waverly moves her hand to the top button of Nicole’s shirt.

“Waverly wait. Everyone is going to be waiting for us”, Nicole tries to reason as Waverly quickly undies the buttons on her shirt

“Don’t care”, Waverly whispers as she presses kisses to Nicole’s chest

Nicole growls, lifting her hands under Waverly’s ass, lifting her quickly in the air. Waverly yelps in surprise, but moves her legs around Nicole’s waist

“Table”, Waverly says as rocks her hips into Nicole’s stomach 

Nicole pushes everything off the table, before lowering Waverly down. Nicole pushes off her dress shirt, climbing quickly on top of Waverly 

Nicole connects their lips in a heated kiss, as Nicole’s hands push up Waverly’s dress. 

“Baby”, Waverly whines as Nicole’s hands tug at the fabric 

Nicole’s eyes grow dark when she sees the black lace fabric under Waverly’s dress.

“Fuck”, Nicole groans

Waverly is already pushing down the straps of her dress to show off the matching black lace set

“You like?”, Waverly says eye lashes batting at Nicole 

Nicole doesn’t answer but simply surges forward to connect their lips once more. Nicole quickly pulls at the black bra, pulling down the fabric to expose Waverly’s breasts

“Oh”, Waverly moans as Nicole moves her lips to attach to her harden nipple 

Nicole works quickly, moving from one breast to another. Waverly’s hands hold Nicole’s head tight against her chest

Nicole pulls back from Waverly’s nipple, pressing a quick kiss to the middle of her chest before lowering herself down Waverly’s body

“Am I spoiling my dinner, since this is usually my dessert”, Nicole says pulling Waverly’s underwear down her hips

Waverly holds herself up on her elbows as she watches Nicole rid her of the lace underwear “I hate you”

Nicole pauses, “Okay, if you hate me I’ll just stop”

Waverly grabs onto Nicole’s hands, “You wouldn’t dare”

Nicole smirks, “Try me”

Waverly scratches her nails lightly against Nicole’s arm, “Nicole, my beautiful girlfriend, who I love very much”

“That’s better”, Nicole says smiling against Waverly’s inner thigh 

“Who is the sexiest sheriff in the entire world, who makes me dripping wet just with one kiss”, Waverly continues voice slightly cracking

Nicole’s eyes fall to in between Waverly’s legs, where her wetness is seeping onto her thighs. 

“I’m listening”, Nicole says inching her face near Waverly’s center 

“Please just fuck me”, Waverly nearly sobs as Nicole blows a cool breath onto her center

Nicole dips her tongue between Waverly’s legs, letting fingers brush against Waverly’s clit 

“Nicole”, Waverly cries, as Nicole’s tongue speeds up 

Nicole’s head bobs between Waverly’s legs, licking and sucking against her center. Nicole’s fingers move down to Waverly’s entrance before pushing in slowly 

“That’s it baby”, Nicole says watching as Waverly’s face tightens in pleasure 

Waverly rocks her hips against Nicole’s hand, taking all that Nicole is giving her. Nicole pushes harder into Waverly 

“Faster”, Waverly moans, pushing Nicole’s head closer to her center

Nicole lets Waverly guide her as she quickens her pace

“Yes, yes, yes”, Waverly cries out

Nicole can feel Waverly tighten around her fingers, Nicole quickly sucks her clit into her mouth, pushing Waverly right over the edge 

Waverly gasps as she comes hard on Nicole’s hand, releasing more wetness into Nicole’s mouth 

Nicole keeps sucking and moving her fingers inside Waverly 

“I want you to come again”, Nicole commands

Waverly throws her head back, letting her body arch into Nicole. 

Nicole watches as Waverly’s body pushes into her hand and mouth. 

“Right there”, Waverly cries tightening her hand in Nicole’s hair

Waverly comes again with a loud cry and Nicole’s face pressed into her center

Nicole helps Waverly ride out her second orgasm before pulling her fingers out

“Baby”, Waverly says pulling Nicole up from between her legs 

“Hmm”, Nicole says tucking Waverly’s body into her chest

“I think we’re going to be late”, Waverly laughs into Nicole’s chest

Nicole laughs loudly along with Waverly 

Nicole presses a kiss to Waverly forehead 

“Definitely a little late”.


End file.
